


Let's Both Wear White

by defyingthelawofgravity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, not about weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingthelawofgravity/pseuds/defyingthelawofgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them are the last of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Both Wear White

**Author's Note:**

> All characters used are not mine.

 

Everyday since the death of their family has been leading up to this very moment. This very last moment, like the falling of the tiniest grain of sand, that will finally rock the surface of hell they’ve been subjected to for the last couple of years. 

            Funny how things turn out for both of them, she always thought that when she reached this age she will be living her own fairytale instead of running from her own nightmares, and he always thought that he’ll finally have his own name in the world by now and not living under cover of aliases. But tonight it will ends, both of them will finally be among the bearers of the oldest blood in the north again.

Now standing side by side in a gold interior elevator going up to the top of the building, they are getting the blood they were owed.

            She’s making sure the spare guns and knives are strapped in right, all her ammos are placed in such a way to ease her reload, while running the floor plan in the back of her head repeatedly.

            He’s standing on her right side, checking his own ammunition and spare knives, before checking the one spare gun she insisted he brought. He usually only use one gun, a gun with the handle carved with a sigil of a wolf. But this time it’s different. He can sense it in the way they’re breathing, standing, moving.

            The little monitor on the upper right side of the elevator showed that they got at least 20 floors to go. The numbers changing like a countdown, steady like the beats of their own hearts. Her hand found his and he clasped it hard.

            _15 floors to go,_ he thought. She turns her body towards him and him to her, they don’t need to talk, they just hold each other. He knows this will finally be their last and kisses her brow. The moon is shinning bright behind the glass panel of the elevator and he wonders if their family can see them now, _are they proud?_

            _7 floors to go,_ she thought. She hugged him as hard as she can, trying to burn the feel of him into her memories because she won’t have this anymore. The tears she swore to never ever shed again is threatening to fall and she hides her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes so hard she saw stars. _The last beautiful thing I saw._ And then they both let go.

            _3 floors to go,_ they thought.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t leave without me.”

“Never.”

They raised their guns just as the elevator door opens.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading and your comments are always appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> This idea just struck me and I have a whole jon/sansa scene on my head complete with camera angles and stuff, so I hope I can convey what I was thinking to this story.   
> The title itself is taken from Part II (On the Run), you know, for the bonnie and clyde feels.  
> By the way, I have a tumblr if you want to follow me,  
> @defyingthelawofgravity .


End file.
